Summer Radish Vacation/gallery
Prologue Intro1.png|母さん！　もう、あんなヤツと会うのはやめろよ！ Mother! Stop meeting with such a guy. Intro2.png|瞬、何言い出すの？ What're you talking about, Shun? Intro3.png|俺、見たんだよ。　街で、母さんが、変な男と二人で会ってるの。 I saw it. You were meeting with a strange man in the town. Intro4.png|まぁ。　見てたの。 Well. You were seeing? Intro5.png|母さん、アイツと付き合ってるとか……言わないよね。 Mother, don't tell me that you are involved with him. Intro6.png|……。 ... Intro7.png|母さん！ Mother! Intro8.png|…瞬。 ...Shun. Intro9.png|何だよ。 What? Intro10.png|お父さんが、欲しくない？ Don't you want to have a father? Intro11.png|欲しくないよ！　だいたい、こういう話の流れで、そういうこと言い出すってことは相手は、あの男だろ！？ I don't want! More importantly, if you said this is why you're seeing that man, isn't!? Intro12.png|どうして、止さんを……あの人を嫌うの？ Why you hate Toma... him? Intro13.png|胡散臭いよ。　あいつ！ That man is suspicious! Intro14.png|母さんの昔からの知り合いなのよ。 He's my acquaintance from long time ago. Intro15.png|それでも、怪しいんだって！ Still he is suspicious! Intro16.png|そんなことないわ。 It isn't like that. Intro17.png|俺、見たんだよ！ I saw it! Intro18.png|何を？ What? Intro19.png|あの胡散臭い男が、他の女性と仲良さそうに歩いてるのを。 That man was walking around with an attractive looking woman. Intro20.png|それは、あの人がお医者様だからよ。　患者のアフターケアも欠かさない親切な人なのよ。 It's because he is a doctor. He is a kind person who does not miss an aftercare for patients. Intro21.png|違うよ。　そんな感じじゃなかったよ。　それに、一緒にいた女性って、毎回違うんだよ。 It is different. 　Do not give such feeling. Besides, the woman who is together every time is different. Intro23.png|それじゃ、事業のほうかもしれないわ。　あの人、病院だけじゃなく、他にもお店や色々な事業をやってるから。 Then, perhaps business.That person, does business with various types of stores not only the hospital. Intro22.png|だから、違うって！　どの人とも、必要以上にベタベタくっついて、見るからに付き合ってるようだったよ。 It is different! With each person, he is closer than necessary, obviously hanging out together. Intro24.png|もう。　いつのまにか、瞬もませて……大人になったのねえ。 Geez. Before I realize, Shun...You are an adult already. Intro25.png|そういう話じゃないっ。 Not is such conversation. Intro26.png|……反抗期？ ...Rebellious age? Intro27.png|そうじゃなくて！ That's not it! Intro28.png|とにかく、大丈夫よ。　今から、止さんが来るからね。　あの人の前で、そんな態度とっちゃダメよ。 Anyway. It's all right. Tomaru is coming here right now. Do not act so close to him. Intro29.png|……っ！ ...! Intro30.png|あら。　来たわ。 Oh my. He arrived. Intro31.png|やぁ……今日はお招き頂きありがとう。 Yo...Good afternoon, thank you for inviting me. Intro32.png|うっ。　やっぱり、こいつ……。 After all it is this fellow... Intro33.png|うはは。　やあ、初花。　相変わらず綺麗だね。 (laugh).Yo, Hatsuka. You are beautiful as always. Intro34.png|まぁ……。　ぽっ。 My...(blush) Intro35.png|ぽっ。　じゃないよ！ "(blush)" It's not! Intro36.png|ははは。　瞬くん、どうしたのかな。 (laugh). What's wrong Shun-kun? Intro37.png|うっ、うるさいっ！　お前なんか……お前なんか……っ！ Sh-Shut Up! You...You...! Intro38.png|瞬。　いい加減にしなさい！ Shun. Stop it! Intro39.png|うぅ……っ。 ... Intro40.png|瞬……。 Shun.... Intro41.png|……母さんは騙されてるんだよ！！ Mother was being deceived! Intro42.png|はは。　実は、今日何も食べてなかったんだ。 Actually, I haven't eaten anything today. Intro43.png|朝から、何も？ Nothing since morning? Intro44.png|ああ。　家で、朝から母さんと……。 Yes. In the morning at home mom and I... Intro45.png|昨日の様子が頭に浮かぶ。 The yesterday situation came to mind . Intro46.png|……ねえ、どうかした？ ...Hey, is there something wrong? Aoi1.png|あのね、二人とももてはらしょーの頃からだよ。　赤ちゃん産んでるのって。 You see, Both had children when they were still in Moteharasho. Aoi2.png|違うわ、舞。　お祖母ちゃんは、葵（あおい）学園の頃。 It is different, Mai. Grandma was in Aoi School. Aoi3.png|お祖母ちゃんは、葵学園の３年のときに、お母さんを産んだんだって。 Grandma was in third grade in Aoi School when gave birth my mother. Aunt Asagi (1) Snow97.png|お待たせしました。　ラディッシュランチのお客様……。 Thank you for waiting. Customer who ordered Radish lunch... Snow98.png|……ふぅ。 ...Phew. Snow99.png|瞬。　どう？ Shun. How's it going? Snow100.png|ああ。　大丈夫。　なんとかなってるよ。 Yes. It's okay. Somehow I'm able to do it. Snow101.png|そう。　良かった。 So. That's good. Snow102.png|踊子は？ And you? Snow103.png|うふふ。　私は、ちっちゃいときから、ずっとここを手伝ってるのよ。　慣れてるわ。 (laugh).I have helped since I was small. I am accustomed. Snow104.png|そうか。　踊子の場合は、バイトっていうより、家の手伝いだもんな。 Is that so? In your case the part-time work is the same as help the house. Snow105.png|叔母が厳しい人だから、ちゃんとマニュアルとか規則とか、厳しいんだけどね。　ほら、お姉ちゃんって、ああいう人だから。 Because Aunt is a strict person the manuals and rules are strict. Look, this is because Sister is that short of person. Snow106.png|うーん。　まあ、のんびりした感じではあるけど。 Hmm. Well, She gives the feeling of being calm. Snow107.png|でしょ。 Isn't? Snow108.png|そういえば、スノーラディッシュってのもあるんだよな。 Speaking of which, there is the Snow Radish. Snow109.png|うん。　そっちは、ドライブインなの。 Yes. There is a drive-in. Snow110.png|スノーラディッシュのほうは、手伝わなくていいの？ It's okay not to go help on Snow Radish? Snow111.png|勿論、手伝うよ。　うちって家族多いから、お母さんや、妹たちと話し合って、どこに行くか決めたんだ。 Of course I help. Because my family is large, my mother and younger sisters discuss who goes where. Snow112.png|そうなのか。 I see. Snow113.png|お母さんは、スノーラディッシュ。　お姉ちゃんがサマーラディッシュなのは、決まってるんだけど、他はね。 It was decided that Mother would stay in the Snow. Sister in the Summer Radish but there is other. Snow114.png|そうか……踊子は、神楽さんとあんまり仲が良くないのに、どうしてサマーラディッシュを選んだんだ？ I see...Why did you choose Summer Radish if your relationship with Kagura is not good? Snow115.png|お母さんのところは、今年の夏中、古い知り合いが貸し切るから手伝わなくていいらしくて。 In Mother's place this year the whole summer was reserved by an old acquaintance so do not need help. Snow116.png|へえ。　そういうことってあるんだな。 Really? Then there is something like that. Snow117.png|宿泊施設があって、温泉宿みたくなってるから、結構貸し切りの団体客なんているんだ。 There are accommodations and because they want to see a hot-spring hotel there are a good number of tourist party who reserve. Snow118.png|温泉があって泊まれるドライブインって……。 There is a hot spring and is a drive-in in which you can stay... Snow119.png|うふふ。　変わってるでしょう。 (laugh) It's unusual, is not it? Snow126.png|……だな。 ...It is. Snow120.png|あとね。　３号店にヘルプっていうのもあるんだけど……。 And there is the third shop to help but... Snow121.png|３号店？ Third shop? Snow122.png|うん。　叔母の店。 Yes. Aunt's shop. Snow123.png|へえ。　踊子が、そっちに行くこともあり得たんだ。 Really? So you can go there. Snow124.png|えへへ。　それは姉の特権でパス。　妹たちに行かせちゃった。 (small laugh) As a privilege to be a older sister I pass. I'll leave it to the younger sisters. Snow125.png|どうして？ Why? Snow127.png|叔母のところに行くよりは、こっちのほうが気が楽だから。 I feel better here than at Aunt's store. Snow128.png|そんなに違うの？ It's so different? Snow129.png|叔母は、身内には特に厳しい人だから、みんな行くのを怖がっててね。 Aunt is particularly strict with who is family, so all who go there get scared. Snow130.png|なるほどなぁ……。 I see... Tomaru's wife Wife1.png|なんとなくサマーラディッシュに来ちゃったけど……。 For some reason I came to Summer Radish, but... Wife2.png|あれ？　店の前に、スポーツカーが止まってる。 Hm? Near the shop, have a stopped car. Wife3.png|あれって、あいつの車じゃないか。　オープンカーなのに、幌も閉めないで置きっぱなしとは不用心だな。 That's not the car from that guy? Even if it is a convertible, is dangerous to leave here with open hood. Wife4.png|随分年代物だな……ラベルに何か書いてある。 Considerably antigue...There's something written on the label. Wife5.png|「妻と婚前旅行」 "Wife and before marriage trip" Wife6.png|何ぃーっ！　あ、あいつ、結婚してるのか！ Whaaat! T-That guy, he got married!? Wife7.png|奥さんがどんなやつなのか、確かめてやる。　寮に戻って、ビデオを観よう。 What kind of person is the wife of that guy? I'll check that. I'm going back to the dorm and see the video. Wife8.png|さて。 Now. Toda oil and fat industry Toda SRV1.png|確か、サマーラディッシュから、ここに来るまでにある倉庫って、戸田油脂工業って書いてあったよな。 Certainly on the way up here from the Summer Radish there is a warehouse in which it was written Toda oil and fat industry. Toda SRV2.png|電話番号は……っと。 The telephone number is... Toda SRV3.png|うん。　電話帳に載ってるな。　かけてみよう……。 Yes. It is listed in the phone book. Let's put it... Toda SRV4.png|はい。　戸田油脂です。 Yes. Toda oil and fat. Toda SRV5.png|あっ……。 Ah... Toda SRV6.png|はい？ Yes? Toda SRV7.png|えーと……その……。　そ、そう。　原巳の倉庫のことで伺いたいのですが……。Well...er...I-Is it. I want to ask about warehouse in Harami... Toda SRV8.png|はい。　ちょっと待って下さいね……　おとうさーん！　倉庫のことで電話だってー！ Yes. Please wait a minute...Father! Is a call about a warehouse. Toda SRV9.png|あ……いや、そんなお父さんを呼ぶような用事では……。 Ah...No. Not is such a business for you to call your father. Toda SRV10.png|こら。　桃里っ。　電話は置きっぱなしじゃなくて、保留ボタンをおしなさいと、あれほど……っと、言ってる場合じゃないわな。　はいっ！　代わりました。 Hey! Touri. Do not leave the phone there, press the hold button, in this way... I didn't say to do it in these situations? Yes! It was replaced. Toda SRV11.png|あわわ……。 Awawa... Toda SRV12.png|原巳の倉庫ですよね？　なんですか？ The warehouse in Harami? What is? Toda SRV13.png|……なんでもないですっ！　失礼します！ ...It's nothing! Excuse me! Toda SRV14.png|ふぅ……。　どうして、俺はこんないたずら電話をかけてしまうんだろう……？ Phew...Why did I do such a prank call? Toda SRV15.png|自己嫌悪だ……寝よう。 Self-loathing...I will sleep. Son, I am disappoint End Tomaru Toda1.png|はぁ……。 *sigh* End Tomaru Toda2.png|全く、ふがいない。 Good grief, it's disappointing. End Tomaru Toda3.png|瞬のやつ。　俺の息子とは思えんな……。 That Shun. There seems be my son. End Tomaru Toda4.png|……まあ、認知はしてないが。 ...Well, I don't acknowledged him. Toda's daughter End Tomaru Toda7.png|そういえば、戸田の娘。 Speaking of which, there is the Toda's dughter. End Tomaru Toda8.png|長女は、随分大きくなってたな。　もう中学生ぐらいか。 The older daughter became considerably big. It is already at least a middle school student. End Tomaru Toda9.png|戸田に全然似てなくて、可愛い女の子になってたな。 Don't look like Toda at all, she became a cute girl. End Tomaru Toda10.png|まあ、戸田の妻を俺が孕ませたんだから、当然だが。 Well, This is natural since Toda's wife was impregnated by me. Mai ending Mai_sisters.png|私の下に、１２人の妹がいるんだけどね、まず、一番上の咲……。 Behind me, there are twelve younger sisters, the eldest one is Sa... Kagura's mother history Talk1.png|じゃあ、話すわ。 Well then, let's have a talk. Talk2.png|そうね……。　そういえば、瞬くんって、ここに来る途中に、踊子に会ったのよね。 Well...That reminds me, when you were coming here you met Youko. Talk3.png|ええ。　それに関係が？ Yes. Does this have any relation? Talk4.png|ええ。　あの時も……。 Yes. At that time... Talk5.png|もしかして、お兄さんがらみですか？ Possibly, is somewhat related to Youko's older brother? Talk6.png|そう。 Yes. Talk11.png|お兄さんが、どうかしたんですか？ What Youko's brother did? Ayumu1.png|歩……いえ。　踊子の兄は、何もしてないわ。　ただ、踊子が一方的にね……。 Ayumu...No, Youko's older brother, didn't do anything. It's only one-sided from Youko. Youko.png|踊子はね、兄のことが好きなのよ。 Youko, she likes her older brother. Snow13.png|まあ、それは話してて、十分に感じますけど。 Well, that I've figured it out. Youko2.png|違うの。　踊子の兄を好きっていうのはね……兄に恋をしているってことなの。 It is different. When Youko said that she likes her older brother...it means that she loves him. Youko3.png|いや、でも恋って……実の兄妹ですよね？ But, a love... between siblings? Youko4.png|そう。　だから……いけないの。 Right. Therefore,... It isn't good. Youko5.png|お兄さんも、それを？ How's Youko's elder brother? Ayumu2.png|家を出て、大学の近くで一人暮らしを始めるときに、教えたわ。　だから、踊子には住所を教えないように、とも。 He moved out of our house so that he can started to live alone near the university, he told me. Therefore, I didn't tell Youko his address. Talk12.png|そんな……そこまで徹底するようなことでも……。 Such a thing...Going so far... Talk13.png|いいえ。　間違いがあってからじゃ、遅いの。 No. There is no mistake, took a long time. Talk14.png|……。 ... Youko42.png|実の兄妹で愛し合っても……傷つくだけなのよ。 Love between siblings... will only hurt you. Talk15.png|まあ、そうでしょうけど……。 Well,It may be just that but... Youko18.png|瞬くん。　兄妹は？ Shun-kun. Do you have siblings? Youko19.png|妹も弟もいますよ。　でも、妹とえっちなことをしたいなんて、思いませんよ。　弟ともですけど。 A younger sister and a brother. But I couldn't imagine wanting to do indecent things with my sister. Or with my younger brother. Youko20.png|そうね。　瞬くんが、普通だと思うわ。 So. 　Shun, I think you're normal. Youko21.png|……踊子が普通じゃない、と？ ... Youko isn't normal? Youko22.png|そうは言わないけど……。 I don't want to say this, but... Snow24.png|どうかしたんですか？ Is something wrong? Ayumu3.png|踊子は、母さんによくなついてた子でね。母さんの影響をすごく受けた子なの。家族の誰よりも……。 Youko is very attached to mom. She's very influenced by her, more than anyone in the family... Talk16.png|そうなんですか。 Is that so? Ayumu4.png|うちの母の話を、初花から聞いたことは？ Have you heard about it from Hatsuka? The story about my mother. Snow25.png|母さんは、そういう話をする人じゃないから。 Mother is not the type of person who tell such story. Moegi1.png|ええ。　母は、この土地の出身でね。　この近所のはらみちゅーに通ってたわ。 Yes. Mother came from this town. She passed in Haramichu in the neighborhood. Moegi2.png|寮の側にあるとこですね。 The place on the other side of this dormitory. Moegi3.png|ええ。　そんなとき、同じはらみちゅーの……２つ下の男の子と恋に落ちたわ。 At that time, in this Haramichu... She fell in love with a boy that's younger than her by two years. Moegi4.png|母と男の子は、やがて愛し合うようになったわ。　毎日のように体を重ねて……。 Mother and that boy soon fell in love with each other. Everyday, their bodies repeatedly... Moegi5.png|それを知った祖母は、烈火のごとく怒ったわ。 When grandmother knew about this, she was furious. moegi0.png|まあ、その歳じゃ……。 Well, At that age... Moegi6.png|違うの。　相手の男の子はね……母の父……つまり、祖父と愛人との間の子供だったらしいの。 It's different. The boy is... my mother's father...in other words, he is the child of my grandfather and his secret lover. Moegi7.png|祖父に言わせると、愛人と自分の間の子供ではないかも知れない、なんて言ってたけど、祖母は、男の子が祖父にそっくりだったから、一目見て判ったって……。 Grandfather said, he might not be the child of his lover, though grandmother said he is, because the boy was just like grandfather, just look could see... Moegi8.png|本当に祖父の子かどうかって話を議論しているうちにね……祖父は、その子を認知してしまってね。 In the discussion it was decided that the boy is actually the son of the grandfather....The grandfather acknowledged the boy. Youko23.png|ええ。　同じ大学の２年先輩で……鷲野るり香さん。　知的で、可愛らしい娘だったわよ。 Yes. A second year senior at his university , Miss Rurika Washino. She's an intellectual and lovely girl. Youko childhood Snow26.png|あのね……。　聞いてくれる？　お兄ちゃんのこと……。 Well...Will you listen? About my brother... Snow27.png|ああ。 Yes. Youko6.png|お兄ちゃんは、私や舞より４つ年上でね。　いつも、私たちと遊んでくれた。 Brother is four years older than me and Mai. We always played together. Snow28.png|４つ年上なのか……。 Four years older... Snow29.png|私が、まだもてはらしょーに通ってたころは、いつも、女の子４人で、お兄ちゃんの部屋に遊びに行ってた。 I still attended Moteharashou, always the four girls were playing in the brother's room. Snow30.png|女の子４人？ Four girls? Youko7.png|うん。　私と舞と、ゆかりちゃんと、３年生のとき病気で死んじゃったお姉ちゃん。 Yes. I, Mai, Yukari and an older sister who died in the third year because of an illness. Youko8.png|死んじゃったお姉ちゃんはともかくとして、ゆかりちゃんって？ Apart from an older sister who died, who is Yukari? Ayumu5.png|浅葱叔母様の子どもだから……私の従姉妹かな。　当時は、浅葱叔母様の一家も一緒に住んでたから。 She is Aunt Asagi's daughter...so she is my cousin. At that time, Aunt Asagi's family were still living together. Snow88.png|うーん。　大家族だな。　神楽さんは、一緒じゃなかったんだ。 Hmm. It is a big family. Kagura was not together? Snow89.png|お姉ちゃんは、舞のお母さんだよ。　当時だと……もう、西模手原女子に通ってたころだから、私たちには全然構ってくれなかったな Sister is Mai's mother. At that time...She was already attended West Motehara because it didn't care us at all. Youko9.png|みんな、お兄ちゃんを大好きだったんだけど……お兄ちゃんが好きになったのは、ゆかりちゃんだった。 Everyone loved brother ... but the one brother like was Yukari. Snow31.png|いや。　それは当然じゃ……。 Well, it is natural. Snow32.png|そうかな。 Is that so? Snow33.png|だって、お姉さんも、踊子も、舞も、お兄さんの実の兄妹じゃないか。　ゆかりちゃんって子は、従姉妹だから。 Because the older sister, Youko, Mai are brother's sisters. And the girl Yukari is cousin. Snow34.png|そうだけど……。 That is so, but... Snow35.png|あ。　ごめん。　続けて。 Ah...Sorry. Go ahead. Snow36.png|うん…。　それで、お兄ちゃんは、ゆかりちゃんとばかり遊ぶようになって、私はいつも、ゆかりちゃんなんていなくなっちゃえばいいのにって思ってた……。 Yes...And brother just started playing with Yukari. I always thought it would be better if Yukari disappears. Snow37.png|それは……。 This is... Snow38.png|うん。　そういう気持ちって、いいことじゃないんだけど……。　でも、いつも思ってた。 Yes. Such feelings are not good but...I always thought that. Snow39.png|ゆかりちゃんさえいなくなれば、お兄ちゃんは、私のことを好きになってくれるのにって……。 If Yukari disappears brother would come like me. Snow40.png|……。 ... Snow41.png|そうしたら、どうなったと思う？ Then, what do you think happened? Snow42.png|どうって……。 What would it be? Youko34.png|奇跡が起きたの。 A miracle happened. Youko35.png|ままま、まさか、ゆかりちゃんが死んじゃったとか！？ D-D-Don't tell me that Yukari died!? Youko10.png|もう。　ホラー映画じゃないんだから。　そうじゃなくて、浅葱叔母様とお母さんが喧嘩して……浅葱叔母様が出ていっちゃったの。 Geez. This isn't a horror movie. Not so, my mother and Aunt Asagi had a big quarrel ... Then Aunt Asagi was gone. Youko11.png|旦那さんも、ゆかりちゃんも連れて Her husband and Yukari also gone. Snow43.png|なんと……。 How... Youko12.png|お兄ちゃんは、すごく落ち込んでたけど……私は、すごく嬉しかった。 Brother was very depressed ... but I was very happy. Snow44.png|踊子……。 Youko... Youko36.png|今度こそ、お兄ちゃんは私のものだって、思った。　なのに……。 This time brother will be mine, I thought. However... Snow45.png| However? Youko13.png|お兄ちゃんが、次に好きになったのは、やっぱり違う人だった。 The next person who brother came to like after all was other person. Snow46.png|えぇっ。 Eh? Snow47.png|それも……この人だけはって言う、絶対敵わない相手に……。 And also...This person definitely don't suit him Snow48.png|誰……？ Who...? Snow49.png|……。 ... Snow50.png|誰なんだよ？ Who is? Youko14.png|……お姉ちゃん。 ...my older sister. Youko15.png|えぇっ！！？　お姉ちゃんって、病気で死んだお姉ちゃんじゃないよね！？ Eeeh!? This older sister you said, isn't she the one that didn't die of a disease, right!? Youko16.png|うん。　お兄ちゃんは、神楽お姉ちゃんのことを好きになったの。 Yes. brother came to like Kagura. Youko24.png|だ、だって……そんなの……。　実の姉弟じゃないか！ B-But... such a thing like this...aren't they siblings!? Youko37.png|私も、そう思った。　ゆかりちゃんは、兄妹じゃないから、しょうがない……って諦めてたところがあったけど……お姉ちゃんだったら、私と同じ条件だもの。 I also thought about this. As Yukari isn't his sister, I had no way to win... So I gave up ... But Kagura is in my same condition. Snow51.png|あ……。 Ah... Youko38.png|お兄ちゃんは、お姉ちゃんのことが好きだったんだけど、やっぱり姉弟だからって、ずっと隠して……我慢してたの。 Even if Brother liked Kagura, they are siblings, so he always hid it ... He endured. Snow52.png|それは、そうだよ……。 This is of course. Youko17.png|でも、ある日。　一人の男の人が来たんだって。 But one day. A man came. Snow53.png|男の人？ A man? Youko25.png|うん。　お母さんの古い知り合いでね。　お母さんの腹違いの弟って人だったって。 Yes. An old acquaintance of my mother. Younger half-brother of my mother. Snow54.png|腹違いの弟……。 Younger half-brother... Youko26.png|その人が、お兄ちゃんに教えてくれたんだって。 This person told to my brother. Youko27.png|教えたって、何を？ What he told? Youko28.png|お兄ちゃんは、その人の息子だって……。 Brother is his son... Snow55.png|い、いや。　それは……。 N-No. This is... Youko29.png|お兄ちゃんも、初めて聞いたときには、びっくりしたって言ってた。 Brother was also surprised when he first heard about it, he said. Snow56.png|そうだろうなあ……。 He really have been... Youko41.png|ちゃんと、戸籍を調べたら、その人が父親になってて……やっぱり、そうなんだって、確信したって。 He examined the family register to find out if that person really was his father ... After all of that, he was convinced. Youko39.png|そうしたら……お姉ちゃんへの想いが我慢できなくなったって……。 So ... it became impossible to endure his desire for Sister... Snow57.png|い、いや。　でも……。 N-No. But... Youko40.png|私ね。　見ちゃったの……。　お姉ちゃんとお兄ちゃんが、お姉ちゃんのベットで……。 I saw it... Kagura and brother, in sister's bed... Snow58.png|えぇーーーっ！！？　そ、そんなぁっ！？ Eeeeeeeehhhhhhh!!!? S-Such a thing!? Talk27.png|翌日、お兄ちゃんのところに行ったわ。　お姉ちゃんと、そんなことしちゃいけないって……。 The next day I went to brother's place. I told him he could not do such things with his sister. Talk28.png|そこで、お兄ちゃんが、腹違いの弟の子だからいいんだって、教えてくれたの。 So, he told me since it he is son of the half-younger brother it was okay. Snow59.png|あわわ……。 Awawa... Talk29.png|私も、びっくりしたけど……お兄ちゃんに、言ったの。　お姉ちゃんでいいんなら、私もって。 I also was surprised ... but I said brother. If it's okay with my sister, I can too. Talk30.png|えーーーー！　じゃ、踊子は、お兄さんにっ！？ Eeeeehhhhhhh!Then you with your brother!? Talk31.png|ううん……。 No... Snow60.png|ほっ。 whew. Talk32.png|お兄ちゃんは、お姉ちゃんに止められてるから、それだけはできないって。 My brother was stopped by Kagura, so it was not possible. Snow61.png|神楽さんが……。 Kagura-san... Snow62.png|お姉ちゃんが、お兄ちゃんを独り占めしようとして……ずるい……ずるいよね……。 Sister is hogging brother...unfair...unfair... Snow63.png|う……。 ... Snow64.png|それからしばらくして……お兄ちゃんは、大学入学と同時に、大学近くに部屋を借りて……うちを出てっちゃったの。 After that...Brothet entered the university, rented a room near the university...leaving home. Snow65.png|それが、今年の春？ This was in the spring of this year? Snow66.png|うん。 Yes. Snow67.png|そうだったのか……。 Was it so...? Snow68.png|お姉ちゃんは、私の気持ちにずっと前から気付いてたの。 Sister had realized my feelings from the beginning. Snow69.png|みたいだな……。 So it seems. Snow70.png|それでね。　お兄ちゃんが出ていった先も、私には秘密で……もうお兄ちゃんに恋人がいるから、忘れなさいって。 And the location of Brother was kept secret brother to me...She told me that brother already has a girlfriend and forget it. Snow71.png|秘密……教えてくれないの？ Secret...She didn't tell? Snow72.png|お姉ちゃんだけじゃなくて、お兄ちゃんも……。 Not only Kagura, Brother also... Snow73.png|この間、電車に乗って、会いに行ってたのは？ Another day you boarded a train, you go see it? Snow74.png|あれは、お姉ちゃんのメモをこっそり見たの。　お兄ちゃん、サークルの旅行があるから、お金を貸して欲しいって。　それで、その旅行の集合場所に。 That was when I secretly looked in Sister's memo. Said that Brother's circle travel needed money. And the meeting place. Snow75.png|そうなのか……。　そこでも、お兄さんは、住んでるところを教えてくれなかったの？ Is it so... Not been told where your brother is living? Snow77.png|それどころか、知らない女の人を連れてて……お兄ちゃんの彼女だって……そんな嘘までつくの……。 There was a woman I did not know ...She was said to be brother's girlfriend...be attached to such a lie... Snow76.png|嘘……。 A lie... Snow78.png|私、お兄ちゃんに嫌われたのかなぁ……。 I wonder if brother hates me... Snow79.png|そんなことは……。 Such a thing is... Snow80.png|そうだよね。　お姉ちゃんが、お兄ちゃんをたぶらかしてるんだよ……。 That's it. Kagura seduced brother. Snow81.png|たぶらかすって……。 Seduced... Snow82.png|絶対そう。　あの彼女って人も……きっとお姉ちゃんが仕込んだ偽者だよ。 Definitely it was. That girlfried...Is certainly an impostor prepared by Kagura. Snow83.png|そうなのかなあ……。 I wonder if it would be... Snow84.png|瞬。　お願い。　協力して Shun. Please. Cooperate with me. Snow85.png|きょ、協力！？ C-cooperate!? Snow86.png|私……お兄ちゃんのマンションに行きたいの。 I...want to go to the brother's apartment. Snow87.png|行って……どうするの？ You want go...But how? Snow90.png|行けば、きっとお兄ちゃんは判ってくれると思うんだ。　そうしたら……。　お兄ちゃんも、お姉ちゃんより、私のほうが好きって言ってくれる。 If I go brother will certainly understand. And then...He will say that like me anymore that Kagura. Snow91.png|そう……かな。 Really? Snow92.png|お姉ちゃんは、もうお兄ちゃんのことは忘れろって言ったけど、絶対諦めないんだ。 Sisterr told me to forget brother but I never will give up. Snow93.png|うん……。 Uh... Snow94.png|そもそも、お姉ちゃんだって、お兄ちゃんのこと諦めてないんだから、ずるいよね。 To begin, it is unfair that Kagura doesn't give up from brother. Snow95.png|えーっ。　神楽さんは、お兄さんのこと好きなの！？ Eeeh! Kagura likes her brother!? Snow96.png|最初から、そう言ってるでしょ。 Is what I am saying from the beginning. Talk7.png|お姉ちゃんの、あの大きなお腹は、誰の赤ちゃんだと思う？ From who do you think the baby in Kagura's belly belongs to? Talk8.png|ま、まさか……。 D-Don't tell me ... Talk9.png|お兄ちゃんとの赤ちゃんに、決まってるじゃない。 Of course, it is brother's baby. Ayumu and Asagi Talk17.png|あのとき、そんな風に誤解させてしまっていたのね。 At that time, such a misunderstanding occurred. Talk18.png|誤解なんですか？ Misunderstanding? Talk19.png|ええ。 Yes. Talk20.png|……。 ... Talk10.png|お腹の赤ちゃんの父親はね……確かに、踊子の言うとおりよ。 The baby's father.... It is exactly as Youko said. Asagi7.png|昔ね……私がまだちいさかったとき、スノーラディッシュは、止さんを中心に……浅葱叔母さんや、近所の人たちと集まるところだったの。 Long time ago... When I was little, Tomaru was the focus on Snow Radish... Aunt Asagi and several friends gathered there. Asagi8.png|スノーラディッシュって、今の踊子や舞たちの住んでるところですよね。 Snow Radish is where Yoko and Mai live, right? Asagi9.png|ええ。　私もね。 Yes. Me too. Talk21.png|鷹司の叔母さんも、そのころからの知り合いなのか……。 Aunt Takatsukasa is a acquainted of those days...? Talk22.png|ええ。　その中に、あなたのお母さんもいたわ。　来た子たちの大半は、私の同級生だったから……。 Yes. Your mother also was there. Most of the children who came were my classmates. Talk23.png|それで……。 And... Asagi10.png|そのとき、私は止さんと婚約していてね。　私のお母さんや浅葱叔母さんだけじゃない。　みんなの憧れだった止さんと婚約できて、本当に幸せだった……。 At that time I was betrothed to Tomaru. Not just my mother or Aunt Asagi, all wanted to be engaged to Tomaru. I was really happy. Talk24.png|止……。 Tomaru... Asagi11.png|だけど、瞬くんがよく知ってるように、止さんは、ああいう性格でしょう。 However, Shun, you know fully well what kind of person Tomaru is, right? Talk25.png|節操がないというか、女に見境がないというか……。 Has no integrity? Makes no distinction with women? Asagi12.png|ええ。　だから、来てくれた私の同級生は、みんな止さんと関係を持っていたわ。 Yes. So, Tomaru had relations with all of my classmates who came. Talk26.png|あいつ……そんな大昔から……。 That guy...In such distant past... Asagi1.png|初花も、あっちゃん叔母さんも、私の同級生たちの女の子たちも……多くの人が、彼の赤ちゃんを産んだわ。 Hatsuka, also Auntie Atchan, as well as my female classmates... A lot of people had given birth. Snow1.png|歩は、その一人。 Ayumu is one of them. Asagi2.png|止さんってね。　あれだけ沢山の子供を産ませておいて、男の子は、殆ど産まれなかったの。 Tomaru-san has a lot of children but very few boys were born. Snow2.png|だからかもしれないけど、止さん自身、滅多には会えなくても、会えば、すごく歩のことを可愛がった……。 Therefore perhaps in the few times in which they meet Tomaru was personally affectionate to him. Asagi13.png|結局、そんな集団生活も、止さんがお金を持ち逃げして、終わりになってしまうんだけど、その後も、浅葱叔母さんの一家は、そのまま居着いてね。 In the end, the group that were together ended when Tomaru fled with money, afterwards, Aunt Asagi's family settled down. Asagi14.png|僕は、その頃に……？ At that time I...? Asagi15.png|初花や、あっちゃん叔母さんは、その頃に、引っ越していった。 Hatsuka and Aunt Acchan also moved away. Asagi16.png|そうか……。　俺がちいさなころに、そんな出来事が……。 Is that so...? When I was small, such a thing happened. Asagi17.png|その後も何度か、止さんは、スノーラディッシュに戻ってきたんだけど……いつも、長くは居着かなくてね。 After this several times, Tomaru returned to Snow Radish but... He never settled down for a long time. Snow3.png|歩はね、なついてた止さんがいなくて、最初はすごく寂しがってたんだけど、やがて、好きな女の子が出来て、落ち着いたの。 Ayumu was attached to Tomaru was very lonely at first but eventually came to like a girl and calm down. Snow4.png|ゆかりって子？ Yukari? Snow5.png|あら。　そんなことまで、踊子に聞いてるのね。 Oh my. You've heard it from Youko? Snow6.png|ゆかりちゃんは、舞や踊子と同い年で、浅葱叔母さんの長女なんだけどね。　浅葱叔母さんが、歩をよく可愛がってたせいか、自然と仲良くなったの。 Yukari has the same age of Yoko and Mai, is the eldest daughter of Aunt Asagi. Because Aunt Asagi was very affectionate with Ayumu they got along naturally. Snow7.png|そうなんですか……。 Is that so? Asagi3.png|だけど……そのとき、本当は気付くべきだったのね。 However.... at that time I should really have noticed. Snow8.png|何を……？ What? Asagi4.png|浅葱叔母さんは、歩に、いなくなった止さんの面影を見ていたの。 Asagi aunt saw the traces of Tomaru that had gone into Ayumu. Snow10.png|知らないうちに、歩は、浅葱叔母さんの夜の相手にされていたの。 Without anyone knowing, Ayumu was being the partner of Asagi overnight. Asagi5.png|お母さんや、私が気付いたときには、もう浅葱叔母さんは、歩の赤ちゃんを産んでいてね。　それどころか……二人目を妊娠していたわ。 When my mother and I found out, Aunt Asagi had given birth to the child of Ayumu. In fact, she was already pregnant with the second child... Asagi6.png|ええ。　ゆかりちゃんの妹……碧ちゃんと、さくらちゃんは、歩の子よ。 Yes. Yukari's younger sisters... Midori and Sakura are Ayumu's children. Snow9.png|しかも、浅葱叔母さんによって、まるでいつも発情しているような男の子にさせられて……。 And because of Asagi has made the boy was always horny... Snow11.png|そうよ。　出ていったために……歩はもっと傷ついたわ。　好きだった父親に捨てられ、好きだった女の子と引き離され……。 Yes.Because they left...Ayumu was the most injured. Throwing away by the father who liked...Separated from the girl he liked... Youko30.png|そうよ。　私も、お母さんも……歩に、毎晩のように犯されたわ。 That's it. I and my mother... we were raped every night by Ayumu. Youko31.png|朝ご飯の後に、私。　学校から帰ってくると、お母さん。　夜はまた私……そんな風に、一日中、歩の相手……。 After the breakfast, me, when he came back from school, mother. Also at night, me...... In such a way, all day long, as Ayumu partner. Youko32.png|ひどすぎる……。 It's too cruel... Youko33.png|ううん。　仕方なかった……。　そうすることで、他の娘たちを守っていたの。 No. It was inevitable...by doing so, 2e were able to protect the girls. Snow12.png|体だけが大人で、心は幼子だった歩も、今では女の子の望まないことはしない、ちゃんと分別のある一人の男になることができたと思うわ。 Only adult in the body, Ayumu was still a child at heart, now he no longer has that desire for girls, I think he became a neatly sensible man. Hajime's history Snow23.png|それじゃ、話すわね……。 Then, let's have a talk. Snow14.png|瞬くんは、舞と同じときに生まれたのよ。　知ってる？ Shun, you knew that you were born the same year as Mai? Snow15.png|はい。 Yes. Snow16.png|私と初花……あなたのお母さんが、まだ隣に住んでた頃でね。 Me and Hatsuka...Your mother still lived in the neighborhood. Snow17.png|もてはらしょーの……４年生の頃だったかしら。 I was in fourth year...In Moteharashou. Hajimestory.png|最初、止さんはね……私のお母さんの恋人だったの。 In the beginning, Tomaru... was my mother's lover. Snow18.png|えっ……！ Errr...! Snow19.png|私が生まれる前……まだ学生の頃だけどね。 When I was born she was still a student. Snow20.png|そんなことって……。 Such a thing... Snow21.png|私も、それを知ったときには、びっくりしたわ……。 I was also surprised when I learned of this. Snow22.png|だから、俺がお姉ちゃんって言ったときに、あんなに反応して…… So that's why you reacted so much when I said "onee-chan"... Hajimestory2.png|俺は、神楽さんの腹違いの弟か……。 I am Kagura younger half-bother ....? Hajimestory3.png|止さんと婚約したとき……最初の赤ちゃんをね……。　女の子だった。 Tomaru betrothal time...The first baby...　 It was a girl. Hajimestory4.png|舞の……お姉さん？ Mai...older sister? Hajimestory5.png|そうよ。　赤ちゃんを作りたいって想いを込めて……名前をね、始にしたの。 Yep. The desire is wanting make the baby.....her name was Hajime. Hajime1.png|それから、止さんが出ていったり、戻ったりを繰り返して、結局結婚できないまま、しばらくが過ぎてね……。 After that, Tomaru went away, and repeatedly returned, at the end we never got married. Hajime2.png|そんな折りに、また止さんが帰ってきたの。 At this time, Tomaru came back. Hajime3.png|始は、止さんにすごくなついて……止さんも嬉しそうだったから、止さんがこのまま私と結婚して、始の父親になってくれればって思ったんだけど……。 Hajime got very attach to Toamru, Tomaru also seemed happy, I thought this time Tomaru would marry me and become the father of Hajime, however... Hajime4.png|だけど……？ However...? Hajime5.png|早熟だったのね……始は……。 Hajime ...was precocious... Hajime6.png|もしかして、初潮……？ Perhaps, first menstruation....? Hajime7.png|そうよ。 Yes. Hajime8.png|そ、そのときって、始ちゃんは……？ A-At that time, Hajime...? Hajime9.png|それ以来、止さんの始に対する目つきが変わった……。 Since then, Tomaru's gaze towards Hajime changed. Wakaba's mother history Hajime10.png|そして……始は、止さんの子を身ごもったわ。 Then...Hajime became pregnant with Tomaru. Wakaba1.png|あ……この頃はね、ママがまだ、ちっちゃかった頃で、５年生のときに同じクラスになった、いのーさんって、お友達がいて……。 At this time when Mama still small, she was in fifth grade and became goods friends with a girl of the same class, Inou-san. Wakaba2.png|そのお友達のママがやってるお店……それが、スノーラディッシュっていってね、お兄さんが働いてるサマーラディッシュの姉妹店なんだけど……。 The mother of this friend had a shop ... Snow Radish, is a sister store to Summer Radish in which you work. Wakaba12.png|それは知ってる。 I know it. Wakaba3.png|そこに毎週クラスの女の子が集まってたんだって。 In this place the girls in the class met every week. Wakaba4.png|毎週クラスの女の子が、集まって遊ぶ特別な日があって……ママも、そこにお呼ばれしたの。 It was a special day in which the girls in the class would gather to play ... Mama was also invited. Wakaba5.png|そこは、とっても楽しいパーティで、そこを仕切ってるお兄さんがカッコ良くて……クラスの女の子は、みんなそのお兄さんが好きだったんだよ。 There occurred a fun party that was directed by a good loking Onii-san...All the girls in the class liked Onii-san. Wakaba6.png|ママも、そのお兄さんが初恋の人だって、言ってた。 Mama told me that Onii-san was her first love. Wakaba7.png|そのパーティって、表向きは普通のパーティなんだけど、実は……。 This party, although looks like a normal party, actually... Wakaba8.png|お客さんを呼んで、えっちなことをしてたパーティだったんだって。 To attract customers, was a party to do indecent things. Wakaba9.png|まず、そこを仕切ってるお兄さんが、女の子にえっちなことを教えてね……。 First of all, the Onii-san who directed the pary, he taught the girls about indecent things. Wakaba10.png|色々教わって……それから、色々あって……赤ちゃんができちゃうの。 He taught various things...After that, several...became pregnant. Wakaba13.png|はぁ！？　だ、だって、５年生だろ！？ What!? B-But, they were not in the fifth year!? Wakaba14.png|うん。　でも、そこのお店の娘さんのいのーさんや、間さんってひとは、３年生や４年生から赤ちゃん産んでたんだよ。 Yes.But two girls in this shop ,Inou-san and Hazama-san had child in the third and fourth year. Wakaba15.png|３年生や４年生から産んでたっていう、そのいのーさんと、間さんって……。 "Inou-san and Hazama-san had child in the third and fourth year."... Wakaba11.png|それでね、えっちして、お腹がおっきくなってきたら、おきゃくさんとえっちなことさせられたんだって……。 And, after then had sex and when the stomach gets big, made them have sex with customers. Wakaba16.png|な、なにぃーーっ！！ Whaaaat!! Wakaba17.png|ママ、それがすごく嫌だったんだけど、お客さんとえっちなことをすると、お兄さんが喜んでくれるからって……一生懸命えっちなことしたって……。 Mama told me it was very unpleasant had sex with the customers but as the Onii-san was very happy with that she endured. Wakaba18.png|私、そういうのよく分からなかったけれど……お兄さんに、えっちなことされて……ママがどれだけすごいかわかった気がする。 I never understood this but... After having sex with you... I think I understand how amazing Mama felt. Wakaba19.png|は、はは……。 Ha,haha... Wakaba20.png|ママは、仕切ってるお兄さんのことが大好きだったんだけど……お兄さんは、お店の娘さんと婚約してたから……ママは泣く泣く諦めたんだって。 Mama loved very Onii-san but...as Onii-san was engaged to a girl from the store... Mama crying give up. Wakaba21.png|その後、私が生まれてから、ママは引っ越しして……ここ、原巳浜に来て、看護婦になったの。After that, I was born and Mama moved...She arrived here in Haramihama and became a nurse. Wakaba22.png|看護婦だったのか。　それで、こんな本格的な救急箱を……。 "Became a nurse"? Then that first aid kit is... Wakaba23.png|うん。　ママね、お腹に私がいるとき、ずっとスノーラディッシュにいた鷹司さんって看護婦さんに、お世話になってて……。 Yes. At the time I was in her belly, In Snow Radish always had a nurse called Arisu Takatsukasa whom Mama was very grateful... Wakaba24.png|そのときの優しさに感動して、看護婦を目指したって言ってた。 She told me she was moved by the kindness, decided to be a nurse. Wakaba25.png|なるほど……。 I see... Category:Galleries